As is known, electronic equipment for the control of the driving systems with electromagnetic couplings for industrial sewing and/or overcasting machines, have many advantages including the ability to make speed adjustments, the selection of the stopping points and controls for the additional operations; however they do not allow a continuous speed adjustment. The dynamic parameters do of earlier systems do not allow the intensive use of the machine and the number of components is therefore increased.